Bludger Attack
by jessieleigh96
Summary: Ron hit a bludger extremely hard, causing it to fly into the tranfiguration classroom where Hermione was having a catch up lesson. Will it hit her?


It was a hot sunny Saturday morning, and Harry and the rest of the quidditch team were practicing for their upcoming game. Hermione, on the other hand, was having a catch up transfiguration lesson from her favourite teacher, Professor McGonagall, because she had been ill for the past week with the wizard flu.

"Harry! The snitch! Its over there!" Ron shouted, and Harry went into a steep dive to grab the little gold ball.  
>"Where, I can't see it!" Harry shouted up to Ron. "Look out!" A bludger had zoomed right towards Ron, and he had hit it away just before it came in contact with his face. Oliver Wood, the captain, went up to Ron.<br>"Wow! Great reflexes!" He praised. "Just try not to hit it so hard next time." It turned out that Ron had hit it right towards the castle, and as they watched it speed towards it, it went straight through a window.  
>"Uh Oh." Ron said, squinting. "Is that McGonagalls class room?"<br>"Yep, it is." Oliver said, tutting.

-

"I think I have done it, professor." Hermione said, after she had succeeded in turning a statue into an animal of her choice, which was an otter.  
>"Great work!" Professor McGonagall said, pleased with her progress. "That is a verygood tranformation! I will have to find something harder for next lesson."<br>"Thank you Professor!"  
>"What is that noise?" Professor McGonagall asked.<br>"I don't know." Hermione looked out of the window. Something was speeding up to the window, going too quick for her to move out of the way.  
>"Oh!" She gasped as it came crashing through the window. It hit her right on her forehead, and she fell to the ground. Glass had shattered all around her, and some had cut her head when the bludger had come into contact with it.<br>"Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall said, rushing to her side. Hermione was trying to catch her breath, and she sat up and put her hand to her forehead, only to pull it away and notice her head was bleeding.  
>"Aww great! What was that?" She asked Professor McGonagall, who had placed her hand on her back.<br>"I think it was a bludger." She replied, looking at Hermiones head. "We had better go to the hospital wing, get you checked over. " She helped Hermione to her feet.  
>"Woah." Hermione said, gripping onto her professors arm.<br>"Hermione?"  
>"Im fine, just a little dizzy."<br>"You might have concussion. Come on, hospital wing."

Professor McGonagall lead Hermione out of the room and down the corridor, when she met Ron, who was running towards her.  
>"Professor! Sorry about your classroom, we-" He stopped when he saw Hermione. "Oh, crap, Hermione, you were in tranfiguration catch up weren't you? That stupid bludger I hit, it hit you didn't it?"<br>"Im fine, don't worry about it." She said to them, putting her hand up to her forehead again; it was painful now.  
>"I will deal with you later, Mr Weasley. First I must get Miss Granger to the hospital wing. Wait for me in my classroom." Professor McGonagall said to him, and took Hermione round to the hospital wing.<p>

"Minerva, what happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked her, looking at Hermione.  
>"A bludger came straight into my classroom, breaking the window and hitting Miss Granger!" Professor McGonagall explained. "I have to go and sort out the culprit. I will be back soon, Miss Granger."<br>"Okay." She said, wincing as Madam Pomfrey checked it for any glass fragments.

"Okay, Miss Granger, there seems to be no glass in the wound, however, you have a slight concussion. There is no major damage." Madam Pomfrey diagnosed her.  
>"Oh okay."<br>"I would like you to stay overnight so I can keep an eye on that concussion." Madam Pomfrey said and Hermione nodded, wincing at the movement. "Why don't you lie down?"  
>"Okay." Hermione layed down and noticed that the room stopped spinning. "Thanks better."<br>"Good. I am going to give you a headache potion and a calming draught, so you will sleep while I heal the cut on your head. I could do it while you are awake, but it may hurt a little." Madam Pomfrey informed her.  
>"I think I will have the potions." Hermione said after going through her two options. She was then handed the potions, fell asleep, and the healer did her job.<p>

-

"Mr Weasley." Professor McGonagall said. "Id like to know what had happened."  
>"Well, the bludger came right for my face and I only saw it at the last minute. My instinct was to hit it away, hard, so it didn't come back. I think I hit it too hard though." Ron said guiltily.<br>"I would like you to repair the damages, and apologise to Miss Granger." The professor said sternly.  
>"Okay." Ron took out his wand, and started muttering "Reparo" around the room. The room was back to normal in seconds.<br>"I will come with you to the hospital wing, as I need to check on Miss Granger myself." Professor McGonagall informed him.  
>"Okay then. Sorryagain about your room, professor." Ron apologised to her.<br>"Its not a problem. Just try not to hurt my student in the process if it ever happens again."  
>"I will try not to hurt anyone."<br>"Okay.

Both of them headed towards the hospital wing, and both arrived to see Hermione asleep.  
>"Is she okay?" Ron asked Madam Pomfrey.<br>"Yes. I gave her a calming draught while I healed the cut on her head so she didn't feel me doing it." She said.  
>"Will she be awake soon?" He asked.<br>"Yes, any minute." The healer replied, as as soon as she said that, Hermione stirred, and opened her eyes.  
>"Im sorry Hermione, for hitting that bludger at you." He said to her.<br>"Its fine, it was an accident." She replied, smiling at him.  
>"If there is anything youwant me to do, just ask."<br>"You don't need to do anything."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Okay then. Well... I had better get back to practice."<br>"Okay then. Tell Harry I said hello." Hermione instructed.  
>"I will. Bye." He said, still looking guilty.<br>"Bye." Hermione waved at him.

"Are you definatly alright?" Professor McGonagall asked her.  
>"I am fine, professor, I had a headache potion and I feel nothing. I have a little dizziness when I sit up, so Madam Pomfrey told me to stay over night so she could check on me."<br>"Okay. Glad you are feeling better."  
>"Thank you professor."<br>"No problem." She smiled at her pupil. "Now rest. If you rest, your concussion will ease quicker."  
>"Okay." Hermione watched her professor leave the hospital wing.<p>

I feel better already." Hermione said, drifting back to sleep to wear off the rest of the calming draught.


End file.
